


The Car Doesn't Matter

by untilweseeawingshot



Series: Team Free Will Bingo [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Gen, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 22:12:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3225326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/untilweseeawingshot/pseuds/untilweseeawingshot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>TFW Bingo prompt: Request – Dean 11<br/>The Reader gets the impala totaled but Dean is more worried about her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Car Doesn't Matter

**Author's Note:**

> Y/N = Your Name  
> Y/Nn = Your Nickname

You can feel the bed underneath you and for the first few minutes you are in a state of blissful unawareness; then it hits you. You don’t remember getting into a bed, in fact the last thing you remember is, well, pain and lots of it if you’re being completely honest with yourself. Then it hits you like a brick wall; you were in a car accident, shit. And you were driving the impala. You groan inwardly and your mind, still slightly fuzzy with the effects of what you assume is pain medication, settles on a single thought; you might not have died in the crash but as soon as Dean sees the state of the impala, _he’s_ going to kill you.

You try to push yourself up but your arms feel heavy and uncooperative, so you settle for opening your eyes but even your eyelids feel like they’re made of lead.

“Y/N?” That was Sam’s voice. “Hey, Dean. I think she’s waking up.”

Oh shit. Dean’s here, might as well slip into a coma right now or maybe even just have a hole open in the ground and swallow you up. But you sense neither of those things are an option and settle in to face the music.

“Y/Nn?” The chair on the right side of you shifts under the new weight and you feel Dean’s presence beside you.

Finally letting your eyes open you grin slightly, lazily at the brothers. “Hey, guys…”

“Thank God, Y/N are you okay?” Sam starts to fuss over you straight away, offering help left right and centre; do you want a drink? Maybe something to eat? Are you in pain? Can you remember what happened? Do you want him to go and get a doctor? Or a nurse?

You and Dean both smirk to yourselves and Dean sends him off to go find the doctor they were talking to earlier to let him know you’ve woken up.

“Come on then…” You mumble turning to Dean.

“What?” The brows over bright green eyes furrow in confusion.

“Let me have it!”

“Seriously, Y/N what are you talking about?” He scoots the chair closer to the side of your bed and places a hand on your forehead.

“I’m not feverish!” You growl, making an attempt to swat his hand away angrily “I trashed your car, if you’re going to yell at me do it now. I would much prefer that you did it now, rather than when we’re back at the bunker. Though you’re not going to want to shout at me that much in public…”

Dean cuts you off by holding up a hand “I’m not going to yell at you. I’ll admit I was pissed at first cause you ran off with my car and totalled it but when I found out you were in hospital none of that mattered anymore. I can fix the car, I’ve done it before; but I couldn’t fix you. You’re fine and that is all that matters.”

“Oh, Dean you little cutie!” You giggle, Dean smirks.

“What the hell kind of pain medication they got you on over there?”

“I don’t know, feels like my head is foggy… I’m thinking morphine… But that doesn’t change anything, you’re a cutie pie! And you care about me!” You grin brightly at him.

You aren’t sure if it’s the medication playing tricks on you or actual reality but you’re sure that Dean blushes slightly before telling you to ‘Shut your mouth.’


End file.
